narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamu Kurokiba
Kamu Kurokiba (かむ黒牙, Kurokiba Kamu) is a jonin level, S-Rank criminal that resides in Kusagakure. He was one of tke Kurokiba Clan's most talented shinobi Prior to his defection. After two defeats from his younger brother, he vows revenge on his brother and any one else from his clan. Background Kamu is the oldest son of the First Kurokiba Clan Head and he older brother of Fetchi Kurokiba. Dispite his skill and power, Kamu always felt inferior to Fetch. During the Second Shinobi World War, the Second Kurokiba Head, would select Fetchi to become the new head. Kamu, angry and jealous that his master had not chosen him, fought his younger sibling to claim what he felt was rightfully his. Kamu hires rouge ninja too assassinate his brother so that he may gain leadership however, to Kamu's dismay he did not know the rouge ninjas were undercover Kurokiba Espionage Team and was caught off guard when they betryed him. Feeling abandoned by his clan, Kamu fleed the village.Years after his defect, Kamu infiltrated the Kurokiba to try to assassinate the Elders. He was found by Tamotsu Kurokiba first, who can Identify who he is and what his intentions was. Kamu noticing that Tamotsu contained a considerable amount of tailed beast chakra sealed deep inside, immediately overwhelmed Tamotsu with his Soil Release, provoking him to use the Five Tail's chakra and turn into a version 2 form. After a quick but heated battle, Fetchi, shows up and Kamu is now aware that Fetchi must have found the secret location of the Seishin potto' and seald the tailed beast's chakre inside his son. Now low on chackra Kuma vows to destroy everything he once protected declares war on his former clan berore fleeing Iwagakure once more. Kamu is now on the run from Iwagakure Hunter Nin and has builed a base for his unknown Orginaztion. Appearance Kamu is a tall, dark-skinned man with amber eyes and spiky, red hair that hangs on on side of his face, covering one of his eyes. In his younger days, he wore the standard Kurokiba Clan outfit: a high collared black pancho with the clan's crest on its back, blue pants with a black lapel covering his right leg, red shin guards, and a red slash-like belt hangin from his side. He also wore grey arm guards. Personality Kamu is a calm and collected individual who, like his mentor, did not allow his emotions to surface. Kamu's beliefs differed from those of his younger brother Fetchi who he had somewhat of a rivalry ever since they were children, but Fetchi always managed to surpass him causing Kamu to develop a mutual enmity with him which ended in him betraying the clan and going rouge. Abilities Kamu is a very powerful ninja, who even when compaired to Fetchi, was considered to be one of the Kurokiba's best. His powers were said to reach those of the first two Kurokiba Clan Head. The mere idea of facing Kamu brought fear to his enemies. He is shown to be exceptional at fūinjutsu. Nature Transformation Kamu was primarily known for his mastery of fūinjutsu, but he is still quite proficent in the use of his kekkei genkai Soil Release. Quality-wise his chakra was quite powerful as noted by Tamotsu. Fūinjutsu Kamu had shown a high level of knowledge and skill when using fūinjutsu and cursed seals. To push his powers to extreme measures, Kami places chakra absorbing seals on every foe he has defeated, sending whatever chakra they have left to him. Trivia • Like all known Kurokiba members, Kamu is named after an action performed by a dog (bite). Category:Kurokiba Clan Category:Soil Release